Hitman Reborn: The Crimson Butterfly
by cosplayer2012
Summary: What happens when Tsuna goes to visit his long time friend, Sae, in All God's Village. Will Tsuna and Giotto have to take part in the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual? Will Giotto, Tsuna and his gurdians make it out of All God's Village? M for violence and horror
1. Chapter Zero: The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fatal Frame (Project Zero) or any of the characters.

Chapter 0: The Dream

_Tsuna was in a cavern of some kind, he knew this because the walls, the ceiling, and the floor were all dirt and rock. He also noted that he was not alone seeing a crowd of about one hundred veiled priests with bell ended staffs behind him and an empty aisle in the middle. He also saw his twin in front of him lying down on a six foot long slab of solid rock. "…K…ill…me…," said Giotto, Tsuna's identical twin, as he pulled Tsuna's hands down and wrapped them around his neck. He refused to actually follow through with his twin's wishes and struggled against him, resulting in Giotto being on top of Tsuna strangling him. _Tsuna awoke with a start, this being the second time he had that dream this week. "I always wake up right before I get killed."

"Did you have that dream again?" Giotto asked looking at his brother who nodded at him. "I had the same dream. I wonder why we keep having that dream. Maybe we should go ask Sae what it's all about, she might know after all."

"I agree," said Tsuna as he started to look up directions on how to get to the forest in the Minakami area, which was not to far from Namimori Middle. "It's been so long since we last saw her. I wonder how she has been doing these past few months. She did say she wanted to see us again before August when she would become a "Crimson Butterfly", whatever that means."

"I personally think she is slightly insane but that's just me," said a chuckling Giotto. As he packed up his stuff expecting to stay a couple days, knowing Tsuna liked staying over when he could. "I wonder how Yae has been doing?"

"Hiiiiiiiiii!" Tsuna squealed as he was jolted from his thoughts by a knocking at the front door. Giotto chuckled as he went to get the door. _Tsuna's such a chicken,_ Giotto thought to himself.

"HELP! It's Sae, she is in trouble! I don't know what to do!" cried Yae, as she flung herself towards Giotto.

"What did she do this time?" Tsuna asked.

"She wants to go through with the ritual but I can't do it! I tried to talk her out of it, but nothing I say seems to have any effect on her," Yae sobbed.

"What ritual are you talking about?" Giotto asked as Tsuna tried and failed at comforting Yae.

"I am talking about _the_ ritual. _The Crimson Sacrifice Ritual_ where one twin must strangle the other twin in the hellish abyss and turn them into a _Crimson Butterfly_. Poor Sae wants me to kill her! I can't do it though, I don't want to end up like Itsuki…"

"Did he dye his hair yet?" Tsuna joked. At this Yae burst into tears. "Did I say something wrong?" Tsuna asked with a tilt of his head and confused expression.

"Itsuki is dead. He hung himself after helping Sae and me to escape."

"Oh. I am really very sorry to hear that," said Tsuna and Giotto in perfect unison.

"Our father still wants to do the ritual as well, so we must hurry and get Sae out of there!" screamed Yae. "Follow me, we have to leave now!" she yelled as she started running out the door towards her home.


	2. Chapter One: All God's Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fatal Frame (Project Zero) or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: All God's Village

*back at the village in the hellish abyss*

_We were born together, but we have to live and die seperatly. Why didn't you kill me? I have been waiting, waiting, waiting_, Sae thought has she was being hung over the hellish abyss.

*entrance to All God's Village*

_This place has an evil chill to it,_ thought Tsuna as a chill ran down his spine. _It almost feels like that time when Romeo tried to bring me through the gates of hell. I think I should call for a bit of backup just in case._ Tsuna took out his phone and called his guardians, and Bianchi. "Go with Yae, Giotto, I will be there soon."

"Ok, but don't take to long," Giotto said. Tsuna nodded in agreement as Giotto hurried after Yae.

After about an hour of waiting, all of his guardians showed up. Hayato and Bianchi being the first and Takeshi being the last to arrive, "What's wrong Jyuudaime!" Hayato shouted with concern.

"Maa, Maa, calm down Hayato," said Takeshi.

"Boss," said Chrome.

"Lambo-san appears!" Lambo shouted, "Ha ha! Stupid Tsuna needs help. Lambo-san doesn't need help, Lambo-san can handle everything."

"I will help you to the EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei, extremely loud.

"Shut up, Turf-top!"

"You should shut up to the extreme, Octopus-head!"

"Both of you shut up before I bite you both to death."

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna squealed.

"Tsuna," Bianchi said, "I made you some poison bug soup for when you get hungry."

"Thanks, but no thanks Bianchi. Hey Gokudera, do feel anything strange spirimmmphffff!" Tsuna tried to say as Gokudera covered Tsuna's mouth with his hand.

"SSSHHHHH! Listen," Gokudera said. They all listened closely and that is when they heard it. It was a heavy, rasping breath that almost sounded like the person was being strangled. Everyone looked down the dirt path towards the origin of the breathing, there they saw a woman who was wearing a long blue skirt and her top half was covered in blue tattoos. She seemed to not notice them as she walked into the house in front of her.

As she disappeared through the closed door, they heard her say, "Let me sleep … forever."

"Gotta … stay…. calm," Lambo said as he burst tears.

"Hiiiiiiii!" Tsuna squealed. "Did she see us? How did she just go through the door like that? What is going on here?"

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted. "I believe this village is haunted by ghosts. If you noticed, she looked kind of transparent at points."

"EXTREME! I want to check this out to the EXTREME! Let's go Tsuna!" Ryohei shouted as he grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him off towards the building that the ghost disappeared into.


	3. Author's Note

Authors note: I am sorry I have not updated recently. Allergies have been killing me and I have to finish making a costume for a convention next week. I hope to be adding the third chapter, Chapter Two: Osaka House, soon.


	4. Author's Note 2

Authors Note: Sorry about taking so long everyone. I am currently working on the next chapter and am almost halfway done. I just wanted to let everyone know that I have not forgotten. I should be putting up the next chapter within the next few days. The chapters are going to be getting a lot longer and therefore will be taking much more time to write. So if I do not update every week, I am sorry.


	5. Chapter Two: Osaka House part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fatal Frame/Project Zero games or characters and I do not own the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. This is purely fan made.**

**Author's Note:** sorry about the lack of action at the moment, but the Fatal Frame games tend to start off a bit slow on the action. I promise there will be more much more action in later chapters, but in order to understand what is going on, you have to read the "boring" chapters.

Please review. I will accept any and all compliments and criticism.

Chapter 2: Osaka House and the Camera Obscura

When they reached the house, Tsuna felt a comforting hand on his shoulder so he put his hand on it, only to see all of his guardians in front of him. "Were you here?" a creepy voice seemed to whisper. Tsuna froze in terror, then swallowed his pride and turned around. Nothing. All he could see behind him was the path they just came from, there was nobody there.

"Hiiiiiiiii!" Tsuna squealed.

"Whats wrong Jyuuddaime?" Gokudera asked.

"G-g-g-gh-ghos-t-t-t," Tsuna managed to stutter out after a minute.

"Wahahahaha," Lambo laughed, "Stupid Tsuna is a crybaby! Wahahahaha!" 

"Get lost you stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled as he threw Lambo.

"Hayato! That's no way to treat children!" Bianchi scolded.

"Boss…." Chrome said, "I think we should be careful. There are some incredibly powerful illusions at work, possibly even more powerful then Mukuro-sama's."

"I think we should split up into teams then," Gokudera suggested.

"I agree," said Tsuna. "I will decide the teams and there will be no arguments. Ryohei you go with Yamamoto, Bianchi you keep an eye on Gokudera, Chrome you come with me, and since Gokudera threw Lambo away (Tsuna threw a murderous glare at Gokudera who shrunk away a bit), Hibari you are on your own. Chrome and I will take this house, everyone else look for Giotto and Lambo." With that, everyone split up and went there own ways.

"Are you ready?" Tsuna asked Chrome. She nodded and Tsuna opened the door. They walked slowly walked into a small cluttered hallway with a "barred window" on the left looking into another room.

"Boss!" shouted Chrome, as she noticed a woman looking at them through the window. Tsuna turned just as the woman was disappearing.

"We need to be very careful and not get separated from this point on. Ok?" Tsuna asked Chrome, who nodded in response. _She looks so cute with that eye patch! _Tsuna thought, _just not as cute as Kyoko-chan._ Tsuna looked at Chrome, "Ready?" Chrome nodded and with that they slowly opened the door into the house. They walked inside, Chrome stayed at the door after it closed while Tsuna walked ahead a bit. "Isn't anybody here?" Tsuna asked, then turned to face Chrome, "Should we go inside?"

At this point Chrome was shaking, giving herself a hug and staring straight ahead with terror in her eye. "Chrome? Chrome? Whats wrong?" Tsuna asked, as he grabbed Chromes hand. He gasped as he looked at Chrome, yet saw the hallway behind him in black and white. Tsuna tried to pull his hand away but she pulled his hand back holding it tightly. This time, he saw a woman, it looked like she was looking for someone.

"Masumi ... Where are you? Masumi … Where did you …. Why? The Lost Village…." said the mysterious woman, as a man turned the corner at the end of the hall. Then he saw around the corner, he saw twins hanging in another hall then back to the second hall. The door at the end was cracked open, Tsuna then saw a man standing behind a pit yet he could also see the room beyond the door. Inside the room the ceiling lamp was swinging and there was a man looking out at a garden. "I don't want to kill anymore," said the mysterious woman. She screamed as the man was suddenly on top of her strangling her. She was struggling to no avail. Tsuna then only saw black for a bit and heard a girl laughing psychotically, then he saw the girl laughing. The girl was pale as could be and had a black ring around the front of her neck, kind of like a bruise and there were dead bodies all around her. He couldn't exactly say what she was wearing because she was only there for a split second but he could tell that she was frightening and powerful.

Tsuna then managed to pull his hand away from Chromes. He looked down at his hand then back at Chrome.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know… I don't know," Chrome said while shaking her head. "Tsuna … don't go too far…"

"I won't, now let's get out of here," Tsuna said as he turned to open the door. It seemed to be held shut by some mysterious force and he could not get it open. "Follow me and stay close." Chrome nodded her head in response. Tsuna looked around and examined the room they were in. in front of them was a long hallway, a wall to the right, what looked like part of a room divider to their immediate left on a small ledge, and a hearth room behind it. There was a staircase going up along the far left wall and a sliding door behind the heath next the staircase. Something on the hearth was reflecting the light, even if there was a very small amount of light. "What's that? Lets go check it out," he said as walked towards it, Chrome following shortly after. Tsuna picked it up and began to read. 

- WOMAN'S NOTEBOOK 1 –

I'VE HEARD RUMORS ABOUT THE LOST VILLAGE BEFORE.

LONG AGO, A MASSACRE OCCURRED ON THE DAY OF A CEREMONY, AND THE ENTIRE VILLAGE WAS WIPED FROM THE MAP.

TWIN DEITIES STATUES IN THE FOREST, LEAD LOST PEOPLE TO THE VILLAGE ENTRANCE.

ONCE YOU PASS THROUGH THE GATE HOWEVER, YOU CANNOT GO BACK.

THE VILLAGE ETERNALLY RELIVES THAT NIGHT OF DEATH.

THE INSANE LAUGHTER OF A WOMAN IS SAID TO ECHO THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE VILLAGE.

THE ONLY SURVIVOR OF THE MASSACRE AT THE VILLAGE WAS A LONE WOMAN.

Tsuna turned around to see if there was anything he missed, and he noticed a sliding door that lead to the room where they first saw the woman behind the bars. "Lets go see explore the house a little. Follow me," Tsuna said as he headed towards the door. They walked inside and all they found was a storage room, but they decided to see if they could find anything about what might have happened to the village. They walked behind the hanging kimonos and checked the back of the storage room, where Tsuna found a bottle of Sacred Water.

"I think someone is watching us Boss," Chrome said as she looked around. They then left the room and went upstairs, there was a door, but it was locked with a padlock that was engraved with a family crest representing GINGER. As Tsuna left the door, he noticed Chrome was staring at the door uncomfortably, almost like her worst nightmare was behind the door, Tsuna found it to be very unnerving. He then turned to the left as he approached the wall and made his way down the staircase and made a right to continue down the original hallway. They made their way down the hallway and through the door into the room where they saw the mysterious woman being strangled by the man in their vision. "It's.. a bit… cold…" Chrome said, as she shivered. Tsuna again noticed something reflecting the dim light on the otherside of the room so he went to check it out. He found yet another notebook and read it.

-WOMAN'S NOTEBOOK 3—

MASUMI… IT'S ME MIYAKO.

I CAME TO LOOK FOR YOU.

LET'S GO HOME TOGETHER.

TOGETHER, WE CAN MAKE IT.

CALL FOR ME IF YOU FIND THIS.

I'LL BE NEARBY.

MISS YOU!

Tsuna then continued to look around and noticed that there was an old coal brazier in the middle, though it looked as if it had not been used in a very long time due to all of the dust on it.

"Boss…." Chrome said and Tsuna knew what she meant immediately.

"Let's go." They proceeded to leave the room and as they were turning the corner in the hallway the ghost, who they assumed to be Miyako, appeared and went down a small hallway that was perpendicular to the one they were currently in.

"Why…?" Miyako asked as she faded into the hall.

"Wait! Why what? We want to help you!" Tsuna shouted as he chased after, Chrome in close pursuit. They turned into the hallway and noticed that there was another door which was slightly ajar. They decided to go inside.

Inside the room there were a few things reflecting the dim light. "There is something … strange about this place…" Chrome said as Tsuna approached a table holding one of the objects. Tsuna examined it and realized that it was a flashlight. He turned it on only to discover that it barely helped with the awful lighting, but it was better than not having it. He turned around to face one of the corners of the room and he found a camera. "That's …!" Chrome shouted as Tsuna picked up the camera and everything went white.


End file.
